


Culmination

by Jadzia7667



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-01
Updated: 2006-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia7667/pseuds/Jadzia7667
Summary: The culmination of feelings long denied.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Title:** Culmination  
**Author:** Jadzia7667  
**Beta:** Laura, aka and . Thank you both so much for reading and giving me constructive criticism.  
**Pairing:** Snarry, thank the Fates.  
**Warnings:** first time, non graphic mention of previous het relationship. Postwar ficlet, not a lot of back story. Plenty of smut, though.  
Rating: NC-17, at least. Is there a higher one? This is the longest dang smut scene I ever wrote in my entire life.  
**Summary:** The culmination of feelings long denied.  
**Disclaimer:** JKR owns ‘em, not me.  
**A/N:** Hrmph. I’ve been telling myself for over a month now that my distinct lack of creative output is because I needed a change in pairing or something. So I have this lovely Harry/Hermione story half plotted and half researched. I have a dark ficlet in the planning stages and a cotton candy Harry/Remus about a third of the way done. I was gonna work on one of ‘em today, really I was. 

Then Severus looked up from The Prophet and glared at me. I, being the brave sort, ignored him and got to work. The man snuck up behind me and poked me in the shoulder with no small amount of irritation. With great dignity, he drew himself up to his full height and said, “Miss Jadzia, I believe you have other duties to attend to. Right now.” Again with the glare, factor ten. He pointed me in the general direction of his postwar cottage and invited me to watch (lucky me) while this story took place.

Is it completely insane to imagine they gather in some alternate dimension that I can’t quite see and watch me write their adventures?

A/N the second: The name ‘Ceridwen’ is pronounced thusly: Kare-ih-dwehn. It matters. Really. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry lounged on the comfortable leather sofa and perused his book. Beside him, a cup of tea levitated at the perfect height and position for him to drink from it when the mood struck him. Periodically, he paused in his reading to make notes on a pile of parchment that hovered obediently out of his way until he needed it. His boots were off, placed neatly beneath the coffee table; his legs were stretched out along the sofa’s overstuffed length and he was supremely, casually comfortable. When Harry had first arrived, he’d doffed his robes and hung them neatly in the entryway closet, leaving him in comfortable navy blue Muggle style sweatpants and a thin cotton jumper that matched his eyes. Severus was going to kill him. He loathed Harry’s distinct lack of fashion sense.

He’d easily broken through his friend’s wards and Apparated to the front porch. After calling out Severus’ name and discovering he wasn’t home, he’d shrugged and went to work on the additional wards across the door. Once he’d broken those, he’d taken up residence in Severus’ sitting room. Sometimes he thought Severus set the ever more complex sets of wards as sort of an oblique test of Harry’s ability to puzzle them out and shatter them. Other times, he thought Severus was just bloody minded. Likely, it was a combination of the two. Severus did enjoy his petty distractions so.

Harry smirked to himself and finished his tea, still thinking mostly about the research for his next book, but also thinking fondly of his friend. The cup, once empty, banished itself to the sink in Severus’ kitchen. Harry knew he could easily be doing his research in the comfort of his own study back in Godric’s Hollow, but it had been a few days since he and Severus had gotten together for dinner or a drink and he missed their camaraderie. It hadn’t occurred to him that Severus would be out when he dropped by so unexpectedly.

Harry snorted to himself, thinking that Severus was probably out gathering dragon dung or Kneazle urine or some other obscure and disgusting potion ingredient. In the years since the Second Voldemort War had ended, Severus had made quite a name for himself as a leading innovator in the field of Potions research. He’d perfected the Wolfsbane Potion and invented a brand new one that countered the effects of Cruciatus, to name just two of his many accomplishments over the past fifteen years. None of them tasted any less vile, for all the additional work he’d put in on them.

Harry glanced at the clock on the wall for the first time since his invasion of Severus’ personal space. He noted that Severus’ hand was set to ‘gathering ingredients’. A look of faint surprise crossed his face as he noted his own name on another hand of the clock. The hand was currently pointed at ‘perpetrating a gross invasion of my privacy’. Harry swore the hand sneered at him as he registered its existence. He wondered how long Severus had been gone and decided to put together a meal. It was getting late, and he knew Severus rarely remembered to eat when he was caught up in his work. He’d be along sooner or later. In the meantime, Harry had a bit to think about and his stomach was rumbling.

With a wave of his hand, he banished his reference book and his notes to the desk in his own study, many miles away. He rose and padded to the kitchen, where he perused the larder and cupboards before deciding on a simple meal of omelets, toast and tea. There were mushrooms and onions to add to the egg and cheese mixture, so he chopped briskly for several moments before adding them to the bowl. He’d wait to cook the omelets till the last minute, just in case Severus decided to come home before it got dark outside.

Harry waved his wand and started the kettle to boiling, then began making the toast. He hummed off key as he worked and managed not to drop the toasting fork when he heard the clatter of boots dropping on the porch. He followed Severus’ progress through the house automatically while he deftly buttered toast and heated the omelet pan. He was just pouring the first one as Severus trudged into the kitchen. He grunted at Harry and sat down at the table. Harry levitated the teapot over to the table and registered the sounds of Severus preparing two cups. One black with two sugars; one very milky with one sugar, just the way Harry liked it. He slid the first omelet onto a warm plate and waved it over to Severus, then set to cooking his own. He liked his rather crisper around the edges than Severus did.

He carried his plate and the huge stack of toast over to the table, not forgetting the blackberry jam Severus preferred. Harry sat with a contented sigh and took a long sip out of the teacup and smiled. “Good evening, Severus.”

Severus muttered, “It _was_. How did you get in? There were nine layers of wards around the yard, six more guarding the door.”

Harry smirked. “Child’s play. I’ve grown accustomed to your casting. Trial and error would get me in here within half an hour. How was your day?”

Severus chewed and swallowed the bit of toast he’d just spread liberally with jam and answered, “Tolerable, thank you. Why are you here?”

Harry mock frowned at him. “I can’t come visit you for no reason?”

“As if I could stop you now. Insults bounce right off your thick skull and my fearsome visage doesn’t twist your gut in fear anymore. More’s the pity.” If the words were curt, the tone was friendly enough. Harry smiled. This was comfortable. This was routine. This was…homey. The thought passed through his mind quickly, leaving surprise in its wake.

“I was bored and haven’t seen you since Sunday. I had research to do; thought I might as well do it here and see how you are. What were you collecting today?”

“I had to stop over in Romania to get dragon parts. I spent the remainder of the afternoon collecting dittany, sage and newt guts. The usual.”

Harry laughed; he’d been close in his earlier guess. The two men concentrated on their meal, speaking little. When they were finished, Harry waved his hand over the remains of their supper and the kitchen sorted itself out. Severus snorted. “Only you would use such immense power for something as mundane as kitchen work.”

By unspoken agreement, they went to the sitting room and took up their customary positions; Harry on the couch, Severus in the armchair facing it. Harry spoke first, breaking the cozy silence. “I have a hand on your clock.”

“Yes, you do, and you’d best not be planning to nick it, Potter. That clock’s been in my family for generations.” Severus looked at Harry sourly. “What are you doing here?” He had a thought and voiced it before he could consider it properly. “It’s Wednesday. Aren’t you supposed to be riding herd over your spawn this evening?”

Harry frowned. “Adam and Nick both have the flu. Ginny thought it would be best if they stay in bed. Cerrie said she had homework. I’ll pick all three of them up Friday instead of Saturday for our weekend together.”

Severus rose without a word and strode off to his workroom. He returned a moment later with six vials of various potions cradled in his large hand. Harry could tell what was what by the color of the liquids. Severus stopped in front of the fire. He threw in a pinch of floo powder and said, “Ginevra Potter’s sitting room.” The contempt in his voice was hardly noticeable at all.

A moment later, Ginny’s head was in the fire. “Yes?” Her ready smile turned bitter and curled down at the edges as she recognized her caller. “What do you want?”

Severus pasted a neutral expression on his face. “Harry mentioned the boys were ill. I thought they might need these.” He held up the potions. “It’s Pepper Up, Flu Remover and a basic vitamin draught.”

Ginny bit her lip, considering the offer. She loathed her ex husband’s best friend, but he _was_ the best potions brewer in Britain. After a moment, she nodded and reached out for the vials. “Thanks. Tell Harry he can come by around four on Friday to pick them up, please? Oh, Cerrie has a piano lesson on Saturday; he’ll have to drop her off and pick her up. I have to work.”

Severus nodded and cut the connection. He turned to Harry with a raised eyebrow. “You caught all that, I trust?”

Harry nodded. “Thank you, Severus, I appreciate it.” He frowned again. “Even if she doesn’t.”

“You’re welcome. I didn’t expect her to accept, to be truthful.”

“She’s reasonable, barely, when it has something to do with the children.” Severus reflected idly that it was only the existence of those children that kept the former Weasley bint alive as far as he was concerned. He’d have preferred to turn her into a newt and use her in a potion, but he rather thought the children, especially young Ceridwen, would be upset over the loss of their mother. Insufferable woman that she was.

Harry had married her in a fit of insanity three years after he’d vanquished Voldemort and managed to pull Snape’s arse out of the clutches of the Ministry as an afterthought. The new Mrs. Potter had followed in her mother’s footsteps and immediately become pregnant with Adam. Ceridwen and Nicholas had followed in rapid succession. Harry had been working as a snake handler by the time young Nicholas was born, which was possibly the only reason the marriage lasted as long as it did. Harry had traveled quite a bit as part of his job and come home early one afternoon four years ago to find his now ex wife in a rather compromising position with one Dean Thomas. 

Harry hadn’t been as devastated as most of his friends thought he should have been. Severus privately applauded and thought his friend had been given a fortuitous escape from the clutches of the youngest Weasley. Harry’d spent a week in Severus’ guest room, licking his wounds, then proceeded to file for divorce and rebuild his ancestral cottage at Godric’s Hollow. In a move that surprised everyone but Severus, he’d quit his job in order to remain in close contact with his offspring. He was now a successful author of novels for young adults. Severus suspected his talent stemmed from years of spinning tales for his mostly tolerable brats.

The children were now eleven, nine and seven, respectively. Harry seemed mostly content with his life, but Severus thought he was entirely too young and vibrant to spend the majority of his social life with a solitary old man such as himself. Young Adam would be attending Hogwarts next September; the younger children would follow, and Harry would be even more alone than he was now. 

He spoke abruptly, voicing his thoughts. “You shouldn’t be spending your evenings with only me for company, Harry.”

Harry started; he’d been lost in his own thoughts, it seemed. “I _like_ your company, Severus. Besides, I don’t spend all my time here. I see Ron and Hermione regularly. Seamus Finnegan and I go down the pub for drinks and darts once a month, at least. Remus comes to visit me and the children once a month like clockwork. I see the Longbottoms from time to time. I see Minerva and Hagrid now and again, too. I’m hardly a social recluse, Severus.” Harry chuckled uneasily. Didn’t Severus enjoy his company?

“Harry, you are nearly thirty three years old. Surely you should be enjoying the companionship of those your own age.” The tone was not as harsh as it would once have been, but it still stung Harry deeply.

He stiffened. “I’m sorry, _Professor_. I didn’t realize I was such a bother. I’ll go now.” Hurt laced the formal coldness of the tone. He stood to take his leave and Severus stood with him, laying a hand on his arm in mute apology.

“That isn’t what I meant. You know quite well that your company is less odious to me than I ever would have dreamed it could be.” He paused and took a deep breath. “Harry…don’t you think it’s past time you began to seek feminine companionship again?” He held his breath, waiting for the inevitable explosion.

Harry stared at him, wide eyed. Then he threw his head back and laughed, a full throated sound of hearty amusement. Severus tried not to think about how attractive the senior brat of the Potter clan was when he did that. “Severus. I have no intention of finding ‘feminine companionship’ ever again.” He shuddered lightly and his look of disgust wasn’t as mocking as he’d have liked it to be. Severus was still holding Harry’s forearm; Harry reached out and laid his free hand on Severus’ shoulder. He looked into Severus’ familiar black eyes, holding his gaze confidently.

“It was a horrendous mistake to marry Ginny; I knew it almost as soon as it was done. By then, she was pregnant, and I tried every way I knew how to make it work. I can’t regret it; I have the children and that’s more than enough to justify my actions.” Harry paused, took a deep calming breath, and tightened his grip on his friend’s shoulder.

“My next partner won’t be female, Severus.”

Severus held Harry’s emerald gaze, though he later couldn’t remember just how he’d managed to do so. His throat had tightened and his head was spinning. His breathing grew harsh and labored. That sentence was quite possibly the last one he’d ever expected to hear out of Harry’s mouth. He felt his jaw drop and was powerless to stop it. Harry’s hand on his shoulder was burning into his skin, setting it uncomfortably afire. Harry’s skin beneath his own fingers was warm and silky. He’d never really noticed that before, but then again, he didn’t spend a lot of time touching Harry. It was wiser not to, he’d discovered years ago, after a rather innocent hug of congratulations at Harry’s wedding. Since then he’d avoided as much physical contact as he could, so he wouldn’t have to confront his own feelings for his young friend.

Severus desperately tried to remember that Harry was his friend. His closest friend, since Albus had died at his hand, but still…only his friend. It simply wouldn’t do for him to give in to the overwhelming urge to crush Harry’s mouth under his own, to slip his tongue inside Harry’s mouth, to pull Harry into a torrid embrace. The fact that Harry had finally admitted, to himself and to Severus, that he was gay didn’t necessarily mean that he fancied Severus. Did it?

A moment later his question was answered. His brain shut down and his control over his body went spiraling away as every neuron went off like a particularly spectacular fireworks display. Severus closed his eyes to better savor the flashes of light going off in his brain. Then he completely forgot about his brain and focused on feeling the external stimulus that was being applied to his body. 

Harry’s warm lips were brushing his. Harry’s tongue was swiping questioningly over his mouth, asking for entrance. Severus granted it on a gasp of surprised pleasure. Harry stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Severus, embracing him fully. Every place the two men were in contact set Severus’ nerve endings to sparking, shooting jolts of arousal into the center of his being. He moaned softly around Harry’s tongue, snaking his own arms around Harry’s waist, hands settling rather possessively on Harry’s arse.

Harry moaned appreciatively and deepened the kiss, sucking on Severus’ tongue and making approving noises as Severus ground their hips together. Soon the need for oxygen became imperative. Severus pulled back slightly, sucking great lungfuls of air into his system and regarding Harry with something approaching wonder. 

Harry laughed softly and murmured, “Well, that was more intense than I’d expected.” He reached up to stroke gentle fingers across Severus’ cheek. “I can’t tell you how long I’ve dreamed about kissing you.”

“Why didn’t you bloody do it sooner, then?” There was a touch of breathless petulance in the tone. Severus rested his head on Harry’s shoulder and refused to let go. He’d spent most of the past fifteen years wanting this; he wasn’t going to give it up now. 

Harry placed a gentle kiss on Severus’ neck and chuckled again. “First, I was married. Then, I was frightened. Of myself, mostly. It took me awhile to accept my preferences. Then, I didn’t want to spoil what we did have, and I wasn’t sure you would want me that way.”

Severus raised his head and kissed Harry firmly. “I’d have to be barking mad not to want you.” He regarded Harry curiously. “What changed your mind?”

Harry grinned at him and unwound one of his arms to point at the wall behind Severus. “The clock, Severus. You added me to your clock. I never noticed that you even had a clock before today. How long have I been there?”

Severus lowered his lids, watching Harry through the dubious protection of his lashes. “Since the day your divorce was final.”

Harry caught his breath and smiled a sensual promise to the man in his arms. “That long? I have been remiss, haven’t I?” 

Severus could only nod and part his lips as Harry plundered them again. Their kiss quickly melted any reservations either of them might have had. The change in their relationship was quick, but it had been building for so long that it hardly mattered anymore. Harry’s hands were everywhere, and Severus moaned as he felt those nimble fingers rapidly unbutton his shirt. 

Harry pushed it down his shoulders and lowered his mouth to Severus’ neck, licking and sucking at the pale skin with passionate intensity. Severus could only try to convince his knees not to buckle as he ran his hands up and down Harry’s back, learning the feel of his skin and the warmth of his blood pounding just below the surface. 

Harry’s mouth laid a trail of wet fire from Severus’ neck to his collarbone. Inquisitively, he sucked at the bone there and was rewarded with a groan of pure need. Severus felt Harry’s lips curve against his suddenly flushed and damp skin. “Like that, do you,” Harry murmured.

Severus pulled in a harsh breath. “Yes. More. Bed. Now.” _Marvelous_ , a small and still rational part of his brain snickered. _A few kisses and you’re reduced to a monosyllabic puddle of need_. Severus couldn’t bring himself to care at that particular moment. He tightened his grip on Harry’s arse and began to guide them around to the bedroom. He chose that moment to begin his own sensual assault on Harry’s golden flesh. His lips and tongue reached out to taste Harry’s throat. He licked the hollow just below Harry’s Adam’s apple and smiled triumphantly at the moan of need that rumbled from his throat.

Frantically kissing and caressing every part of Harry’s skin that he could reach, he managed to navigate them both to the bedroom without incident. They tumbled to the mattress of the big bed, a tangle of sweaty limbs and too many clothes. Sanity called to Severus one last time. He pressed Harry into the mattress below him and pulled back, staring intently into the familiar green eyes. 

Severus whispered, “Are you sure, Harry? Be very sure. This won’t be some casual one off.”

Harry gave him a beatific smile. “I’m sure, Severus. I’ve been in love with you for nearly two years. Probably longer than that; I just didn’t realize. Please…let me love you.”

Severus swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. “I realized I loved you about an hour after you married that odious woman. I admitted it to myself the day after you left her.” His eyes were very black in his pale face, the pupils dilated almost entirely. They glowed with loving warmth and absolute honesty. Harry moaned as he took in Severus’ open expression and vulnerable admission.

Harry murmured, “No more waiting, then. Come here.”

Severus descended on Harry’s mouth, kissing him with all the pent up love he’d despaired of ever being able to give anyone, much less Harry. To have Harry here, in his bed, in his arms, willingly and with honest love, was more than he’d ever dreamed possible. He moaned softly as his desire ratcheted up a notch with each kiss, each caress. 

Panting raggedly, they broke apart to remove their clothing. Harry was done as quick as thought, sweatpants and shirt tossed over the back of a chair, pants and socks left haphazardly on the floor. He lay back on the pillows and watched Severus shrug the rest of the way out of his shirt. He moaned when those long pale fingers went to the placket of his trousers and began to unbutton them. He growled when the trousers were tossed aside and Severus stood before him in nothing but black silk boxers and an uncertain smile. 

Severus’ appearance hadn’t really changed since Harry was a student. His hair was still long and lank and faintly greasy, now touched with silver here and there. His skin was still so pale as to be sallow. His nose was still long and beaky. His fingers were still stained with potion ingredients. His teeth were still crooked. There were lines bracketing his nose and mouth, and something new was added that made all the difference to those who knew him well. He had laugh lines around his eyes. His expression was, for the most part, open and relaxed as it had never been during those dark days when Voldemort was a heavy shadow over his life. Unclothed, the skin of his body was pale as cream and textured here and there with scars. His lightly muscled chest was hairless except for a faint dusting around his nipples and a light trail that began at his navel, pointing the way to his groin.

Harry breathed, “You’re beautiful.” Severus looked pleased and Harry nodded at the boxers. “Off. Now. Come to bed.” Severus hastily complied and lowered himself into Harry’s arms. Harry’s fingers stroked across Severus from the nape of his neck to the cleft of his arse, over and over again, as the two men’s mouths learned each millimeter of the other’s secrets.

Severus thrust repeatedly into the cradle of Harry’s hips, bringing their erections into the closest contact he could, given their position. He didn’t want to let Harry go, didn’t want his fantasy come true to evaporate before his eyes. He was gratified a moment later when Harry growled in his ear, “More. I have no idea what I’m doing. Teach me, please.”

Severus obeyed with an alacrity he normally reserved for the most complicated of his potions. He focused all his considerable attention on wringing every drop of sensation out of his lover. “Shhh,” he soothed, “Lie still, let me show you…”

He began at Harry’s forehead, lips tracing the long faded lightning bolt that marred the golden skin. He pressed kisses onto Harry’s closed eyelids, explored the curve of his cheekbones and chin, nose and throat with his lips and tongue. He placed a hard sucking kiss beneath Harry’s left earlobe, then took it into his mouth and bit lightly. He soothed it with his tongue before continuing. Harry writhed and moaned under him in a most gratifying fashion.

Severus continued the tactile journey, tasting and memorizing every part of Harry’s skin from his ears to his navel. The hard dusky nipples were paid special attention, as were the hollows of his clavicles, the delicious spaces between his ribs, and the aforementioned navel. Harry’s hips were thrusting desperately by the time Severus completed his exploration of Harry’s lower abdomen. 

Severus chuckled softly and blew hot breath on the head of Harry’s twitching prick, admiring its length and thickness. His tongue darted out to taste the pearly drops of pre come that had gathered at the crown. Harry’s hips came completely up off the bed and he nearly howled at the burning wet contact. Severus’ mouth on his erection was the best thing he’d ever felt in his entire life, he decided hazily.

Severus’ hands gripped Harry’s hips firmly, stilling him long enough for Severus to claim his prize. He opened his mouth wide, aimed a lascivious glance up at his nearly mindless lover, and swallowed Harry’s prick to the root. For a moment, he held still, savoring the taste and texture of his mouthful. Then his tongue began to flick, his cheeks began to flex and his throat began to relax. He swallowed once, then again, and Harry was babbling a continuous stream of nonsense syllables. All seemed to convey complete approval of Severus’ ministrations. 

Harry’s hands were alternately tangled in Severus’ long silver streaked hair and scrabbling for purchase on his shoulders. Severus stroked Harry’s prick in and out of his mouth, setting a primal rhythm he could no longer control. If Harry wanted him to stop now, he doubted he’d be able to. Harry’s head tossed restlessly on the pillows as his perfect mouth opened and closed, uttering a litany of encouragement and sucking in all the oxygen his foggy brain told him he desperately needed. Hoarsely, he moaned, “Oh…gods…don’t stop…ever.”

Severus smiled around the base of Harry’s cock and swallowed again. He released one of Harry’s hips and slid a long finger behind Harry’s bollocks, pressing firmly and stroking the soft skin. Closer and closer he came to the guarded pucker between Harry’s cheeks. Aroused beyond all coherent thought, Harry’s knees fell apart and his hips bucked up into that questing finger. Severus circled carefully, not wanting to hurt his lover. He wasn’t about to stop now to summon lubricant either. There’d be time for such acts later, he told himself.

Severus circled Harry’s arsehole once, twice, then Harry was shooting jets of white sticky fluid down the back of Severus’ throat. Harry cried out his release in the form of Severus’ name, fractured voice lingering over each syllable. Severus sucked and licked the softening cock, milking Harry completely dry. He was young yet - he’d recover soon.

Harry’s cries dwindled to whimpers of satiation as Severus soothingly licked him clean. The wracking shudders reduced themselves to mere trembling. Severus slid up his lover’s sweaty body and kissed Harry with open mouthed abandon. Harry eagerly accepted his tongue and whispered, “Thank you. That was brilliant.” His flushed face was suffused with wonder. His arms tightened around Severus and he kissed him back with a wanton enthusiasm that told Severus it was entirely acceptable to continue his tutelage. 

He murmured in Harry’s ear, “We’re not finished yet.” Harry nodded, trembling still with anticipation. Severus reached into the bedside table for a pot of lubricant, kissing Harry fervently all the while. He pulled back and fumbled the lid off the pot, dipping his fingers in generously. 

He whispered to Harry, “Tell me if it starts to hurt, love. I’ll be as gentle as possible.”

Harry nodded and flashed a satisfied smile at Severus. “You could hit me with the Cruciatus right now and I’d likely not care, Severus.”

Severus chuckled and slowly inserted his longest finger into Harry’s never before breached opening, moving carefully. When Harry’s face relaxed, he slid the finger nearly all the way out, then thrust it back in, a bit more firmly this time. He repeated this action, adding lubricant every third stroke or so, until he felt the tight ring of muscle begin to relax. 

Kissing Harry softly, he tentatively introduced another finger, brushing gently over Harry’s prostate. Harry moaned and bucked his hips, so Severus did it again. “All right, love?” 

Harry nodded restlessly, returning each and every one of Severus’ kisses with passionate need. Severus was sure he wanted this, by the movements of his hips, the thrusting of his tongue, the moaning in his ears. Still, he forced himself to stop while he looked at Harry keenly. “Are you entirely sure? We don’t have to do this now if you don’t want to.”

Harry laughed breathlessly. “If you don’t fuck me soon, I’m going to explode, Severus.”

Right, then. Severus got to work, scissoring and stretching the tender entrance, making sure to work Harry’s prostate and drench the warm entrance in plenty of lubricant. Finally, he felt the muscle relax as much as it was going to. Carefully, he spread Harry’s legs further and arranged himself between them. He reached up to kiss the air out of Harry’s lungs once more and smiled at him as he slicked his cock generously with the viscous liquid. The scent rose to his nostrils and he breathed it in, vanilla and sandalwood mixing headily with Harry’s own unique spicy scent. He poised himself at Harry’s arsehole and pushed in with agonizing slowness. He watched Harry’s face for signs of pain and was pleased to find none. Slowly, he continued pushing until he was fully seated in the warm welcoming body of his lover.

It took all the force of will Severus possessed to hold still and allow Harry to adjust to the intrusion, but he managed it. His eyes locked on Harry’s and he whispered, “I love you, my Harry.”

Harry gave him a melting smile and responded, “I love you too. Now move.”

Severus obliged him, thrusting carefully inside Harry’s body, pulling nearly all the way out and slipping slowly back in. He kept his pace measured, allowing sensation to build upon sensation, layering into a delicious tapestry of loving need. Each movement of his hips wrapped the ball of desire in his belly a bit tighter. Harry moaned encouragement into his ears and he drank in every drop of approval. 

Never had Severus had a lover so responsive, so loving or so innocently insistent on giving himself to Severus. Sheathed within the deepest part of Harry’s body, Severus felt as though he’d finally been allowed to come home after many years of wandering the cold outside world. The warmth of Harry’s love for him seeped into every pore of his body, lighting the dark corners of his soul and warming him completely through for the first time ever in his life.

He whispered his love and commitment in time with his thrusts. Harry returned each declaration with equal fervor, hips rising in perfect rhythm to meet Severus, welcoming him fully into his heart and soul as much as his body. 

The desire was spiraling out of control. The coil of want deep within Severus’ belly was ready to explode. He reached down and enclosed Harry’s prick in his fist, stroking it firmly. Harry nearly howled, the sound a shocking counterpoint to Severus’ harsh gasps and the more subdued sound of sweaty skin slapping against skin. Harry convulsed then, shooting droplets of creamy white semen over his and Severus’ chest and belly. His channel clenched around Severus’ prick. He roared and came like a freight train, the suddenness of his climax nearly unseating him. Severus held on though, and let Harry’s tight arsehole milk his cock of everything he had to give. 

A moment, or an eternity, later Severus collapsed against Harry’s chest, unmindful of the sticky fluid beneath his cheek. Carefully, he pulled his exhausted prick out of Harry’s tender hole. His tongue reached out to lap at the salty fluid on Harry’s flat stomach and he hummed contentedly. Just above him, he could hear Harry’s breathing begin to even out. The shudders coursing through both of them subsided to simple trembling. Harry stroked a hand tenderly through Severus’ sweat damp hair and leaned to kiss the top of his head.

Severus slid up a bit further to kiss Harry softly on the mouth. A smile curved his lips. “I trust that met with your approval?”

Harry could only nod and huff in amusement. “I should say so. You never told me you were a Sex God, Severus.”

Harry waved a hand and the sticky mess between them, as well as the one they’d left on the sheets, disappeared. They lay tangled together in a post coital sprawl of perspiration soaked limbs and contented spirits. Severus moved off of Harry’s body and gathered him close. He pulled up the sheets up sleepily and whispered once more, “I love you, my Harry.”

Harry responded, voice thick and heavy with sleep. “I love you too, Severus.”

Truly happy for the first time in a decade and a half, they slipped into sleep, cuddled as close to each other as they could get without burrowing beneath actual skin. Tomorrow, they would shower and have breakfast. Tomorrow, they would talk and make some decisions about their relationship. Tomorrow they would explore how each felt about making their relationship permanent and public. 

Tonight, there was only bliss and warm skin pressing against warm skin. Tonight, there was only this culmination of feelings long denied. Tonight, there was peace. Tomorrow, there would be a future. Together.

~fin~


End file.
